Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1989-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Year debut: 1989 * First heard: Any media in the early-mid 1990s * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Carlos Caterpillar (Heard once in "Buggy Breakup".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Lady Sings the News" in a low pitch, slightly low volume.) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth * Animaniacs * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color".) * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Skin".) * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo * CatDog (Heard once in "Back to School".) * Chowder (Heard once in "Mung on the Rocks".) * Dog City (Heard once in "The Dog Pound".) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Jumping".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard in "Class Clown".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Bounce Away, Unicorn!", "Get a Clue, Unicorn!", "Stop Stirring the Pot, Unicorn!", and "Go Away for a Spell, Unicorn!".) * Happy Tree Friends (Heard once in "Water You Wading For?".) * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Wayne's Wet Pet".) * Horrid Henry * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in "Jay Jay and the Sparkleberry Tree".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Phony Ponies" when Baby and Ponycorn were jumping into nearby fruits.) * LazyTown (Heard once in "Dear Diary".) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Loud House * Marsupilami * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Snarked", "How The West Was Fun", and "Sea Sick".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Escape from Cluster Prime" and "Puppet Bride".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Pappyland * PAW Patrol * Peg + Cat (Heard once in "The Compost Problem".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Reel Pink".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Where Are My Shoes?", "Tyler's Great Big Solo", "Polka Dot Pox", "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist", "The Great Big Cheese Chase", and "Pinky and the Castle of Cards".) * Planet Sheen * Puppy Dog Pals * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Ruffus the Dog (Heard once in "Robinson Crusoe".) * Sheep in the Big City * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Double Trouble".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Aldo's Uncle Artie" and "Iced Duck".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Boating School", "No Pictures, Please", "Old Man Patrick", and "Moving Bubble Bass".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Little Panda Joe".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Timon on the Range" and "Circus Jerks".) * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Uncle Grandpa * Unikitty (Heard once in "Tooth Trouble") * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Puppies and Guppies".) * truTV Presents: World's Dumbest... * Tweenies * What About Mimi? (Heard in "The Play's the Thing", "The King of Uncool", and "High Toon".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Years House * ZOOM (Heard in S2E20, S6E03, S6E13, S6E20, S7E02, S7E06, and S7E13.) TV Specials * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) (Videos) Movies * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) (Heard once in the Disney logo.) * Minions (2015) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Robots (2005) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Wild (2006) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard once in "Ren & Stimpy: Fire Dogs (SNES)".) * The Beanie Babies' Valentine (2019) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "To The Yard Sale", & "Steven's Hangout With Henry".) * Hollydale Elementary PBIS Videos (Heard once in "Restrooms" and "Bus".) * KuZin ToysReview Series * Lars the Cat. (Used once in "Going Golf" along with Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 and once in "Skunked-Out Cat" along with Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING.) * Pencilmation * Sandaroo Kids Series * Trainlover476 Videos * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Commercials Japan: * Glico - Pucchin Purin - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (2012) Logos * Sony Wonder (2006) (Logos) * Walt Disney Pictures (2003) (Inspector Gadget 2 Variant) Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) Online Games * Martha Speaks - Scrub a Pup (Online Game) Videos * Baby Einstein: On the Go - Riding, Sailing, and Soaring (2005) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Barney - Let's Go To The Zoo (2001) (Videos) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) (Videos) *Rock 'N' Learn Video Games Arcade: * The Simpsons Arcade Game DVD: * Scene It? Nickelodeon Edition DVD Game PC: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Heard in the "VIP Luxury Ring Tones." radio commercial.) * Lego Loco * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun (Heard when you click the right animal sound) * Tonic Trouble (1999) * Yearn 2 Learn Snoopy (1993) SNES: * Acme Animation Factory (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Ren & Stimpy: Time Warp Nintendo 64: * Tonic Trouble (1999) GameCube: * Luigi's Mansion Wii: * Super Mario Galaxy (Used when bumping into a Topman.) 3DS: * Yoshi's New Island (Heard whenever Yoshi dies.) Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Nintendo Switch: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Super Mario Odyssey (Heard in normal and high pitches.) Previews * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Preview Miscellaneous * The Mpolites of Mland Web Originals * RWBY Chibi Anime * Azumanga Daioh * Clannad * DiC Sailor Moon (Low Pitched) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Hamtaro * K-On! * Kill Me Baby * Lucky Star * Mazinger Z × Hello Kitty × Chogokin Original Short Anime (Low Pitched) * My Hero Academia * Nisekoi: False Love * Pani Poni Dash! * Pokemon * Sailor Moon Crystal * Squid Girl * Tamagotchi! * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm (Low Pitched) * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas